


Change

by AHandsomeWitch



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bismuth (SU) / reader, Bismuth/reader, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, SU (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandsomeWitch/pseuds/AHandsomeWitch
Summary: Bismuth has a hard time accepting change, lucky for her your there for her





	Change

Gold and Rose blush covered the city as the sun began to set, Your eyes lazily trailed the golden beach, feet leading you towards the glittering ocean. You picked your head up and saw a silhouette sitting on washed up driftwood. Closing your eyes you took a breath in, warm air and salt tickled your senses making you give a small sneeze. Alerting the figure you were closing upon.

Bismuth looked over her broad shoulders, softly smiled, and called you over with a wave of her hand. A warmth filled your stomach as you walked closer to her, the sun reflecting off her rainbow hair her gem giving off colors you could only dream of.

Suddenly you found yourself standing next to her as she shifted to give you room to sit. You gave her a smile like a child would when caught doing something embarrassing and let out a half felt laugh. Sitting down next to the troubled gem you placed a hand on hers. Slowly sliding a smooth thumb over her hard calloused palm.

Bismuth stared at down at your hand and gingerly watched your movements. Your hand almost disappearing in hers. The sound of the ocean made up your conversation as you both sat there, neither speaking as the sun kissed the sea goodnight the last of its rays dancing across the ever moving water breaking it into a million pieces of blinding glass.

"Everything is changing..." Bismuth spoke with a small lisp that bounced of her tongue, "and I don't know if I can keep up anymore." Her tired eyes expressed more then any words ever could. Grasping your hand her eyes glazed over ready to spill into the water that was gently pulling and pushing beneath your feet.

"Bismuth..." You began as you placed your head on the Gems shoulder.  
"I know things are strange right now and a lot has happened between you and the Gems but I'm here and nothing is going to change that."

Bismuth gave her signature laugh that faded into a soft chuckle and looked up into the now darkened sky that seemed to mimic the shining sea below. The moon now glowing and illuminating you both in her own light.  
Looking up at Bismuth you admired her skin, it looked so rough like a single touch could cause you harm and yet cold and smooth like clouds before a heavy storm.  
"Yeah... At least your here with me." She said in a low voice that cause the warm in your stomach to spread across your body filling every vein and cell. A blush crept across your cheeks as you tightened your grip around her hand. You let out a gasp when Bismuth lifted you into the air and lovingly placed you in her lap, both you and her eyes reflected the stars up above. Resting her head in the crook of your neck she left out a content hum and she hooked her powerful arms around your waist. Arms that have forged weapons of champions, arms that have taken down armies single handily, arms that now held you as if you were made of the same glass as the glistening sea.

You leaned back into her strong chest and whispered so only she could her, "and nothing is going to change that." You promised with a confident smile. Bismuth smiled back and placed a kiss on your forehead earning a giggle in response as you wrapped you arms around her neck and pulled her into a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reader <3  
> —-
> 
> This is old sorry for typos  
> Originally posted on fanfiction


End file.
